Partners in love
by Fictionneuse
Summary: À bien y réfléchir, un choix est simple à faire. Mais le plus ardu, c'est de convaincre notre coeur que ce choix est celui que nous estimons être le meilleur pour nous..
1. L'ultimatum

**La début de la fanficion se déroule après la fin de l'épisode 4x12. **

- ' Casey retourne en Afghanistan lâcha Jane.

- Pour combien de temps ? répondit Maura surprise.

- Je ne sais pas... Et il le fera.. A moins que...

- A moins que quoi ? questionna le médecin légiste.

- A moins que je l'épouse.. ' souffla Jane.

Le visage de Maura se figea avant de se décomposer et la peine qu'elle ressentait s'afficha sur celui-ci. La petite étincelle dans ses yeux disparue, et son sourire se crispa. Ses traits devinrent graves. Elle cherchait, du regard, un signe ou un sursaut de la part de Jane.

La brune quant à elle, penchait la tête, et souriait. Un sourire très léger, sûrement un petit rictus de gêne se lisait sur son faciès. Peut être espérait-elle le même sursaut ou une réaction de la part de son amie. Elles se tuent toutes les deux, pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi ajouter à ce qui venait d'être dit. Une bombe. L'effet d'une bombe venait de s'abattre dans cet maison de retraite.

- 'Epouser Casey ? C'est donc ça l'amour ? Proposer un ultimatum à qui veut bien l'entendre afin d'obtenir ce que l'on veut ! Non tu ne peux pas Jane. Tu ne peux pas t'engager avec un homme qui a peur de te perdre au point de te demander de l'épouser pour se rassurer. Tu ne peux pas t'engager avec un homme de cette manière !' s'insurgea, intérieurement, la chataigne.

Mais quand Maura ouvirt la bouche elle ne put que balbutier : 'Mais... Mais c'est génial ! Qu'est ce que tu vas répondre ? Qu'est ce tu vas faire ?'

-'Et bien, je ne sais pas encore. Tout est confus. Je ne peux pas être moi et sienne en même temps. J'aime mon travail, j'aime secourir et servir plus que tout. Tout comme lui. J'ai honte de ne pas savoir lui parler, de ne pas lui dire. J'ai honte d'être triste quand il n'est pas là mais soulager quand il repart' expliqua la brunette.

- Je crois que Paddy Sénior va se plaire ici ! s'exclama Casey qui vint interrompre la discussion de nos partenaires.

C'est certain ! répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en choeur.

Vous n'êtes pas amies pour rien, c'est fou ça. Vous finissez chacune les phrases de l'autre, dites la même chose en même temps, une véritable symbiose ! Moi même je n'ai jamais connu ça avec mes soldats. J'en serai presque jaloux. Peut-être que c'est ce qui nous arrivera, hein, Jane. Plus tard.

Jane esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Vous saviez que le pourcentage de relations hommes/femmes ne dépassant pas 5 ans s'élève à 62% ? nota Maura.

- Merci Maura ! railla Jane

- Merci pour l'information ! Ah la la vous deux, partenaires au travail, partenaire dans la vie !rit Casey.


	2. Un soir comme les autres

Le voyage en voiture se fit dans le silence le plus total. Maura, appuyé contre la fenêtre arrière du véhicule observait les arbres défiler sous ses yeux. La lumière irradiante des lampadaires lui fit fermer les yeux quelques instants. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Mais surtout, elle pensa au silence qui s'était immiscé entre elles. Pourquoi tant de gêne ? Jane était sa meilleure amie. Alors pourquoi l'envisager marier à Casey la troublait tant ?  
La voiture stoppa et la sortit aussitôt de ces chimères. Casey tourna la clé et descendit le premier.

- 'Et Maur' tu vas bien ? questionna Jane.

- Oui oui. J'ai une céphalée.. murmura la chataigne.

- Une cépha quoi ?

- J'ai mal de tête Jane !' répondit sèchement Maura, avant de sortir de la voiture.

- 'Bonsoir chérie, bonsoir Maura ! cria Angie, avant de les enlacer toutes les deux.

... et bonsoir Charles maugréa-t-elle.

- Ma'.. se plaigna Jane.

- Vous êtes radieuse Angie !' ajouta Casey.

Sans y prêter attention, Angie traîna les filles jusqu'à la cuisine avant d'annoncer, fière d'elle :

- 'Sentez moi ça les filles ! Je nous ai préparé un 'Osso buco alla milanese'

- Oh une spécialité italienne ! Ca signifie 'os troué', on y ajoute beaucoup de plantes aromqtiques. On cuisine la moelle et on sert la viande avec l'os et... '

La brunette l'interrompit : 'Merci Dr Isle, pour votre analyse historico-culinaire.

- Ce n'est même pas un mot Jane !' répliqua Maura.

A ce moment là, Jane regarda Maura, attendrie. Elle savait que son amie adorait la corriger et, elle devait l'avouer, cela l'amuser beaucoup. Elle savait ce que Maura ne supportait pas, elle savait que Maura avait besoin de certitudes et de statistiques. Elle songea alors à la fois où elle l'avait emmener voir un match de foot. L'équipe de Boston, était alors mené et il ne restait alors plus que deux minutes à jouer...

- 'J'te parie que Boston va revenir au score ! hurla Jane

- Tu ne peux pas parier là dessus Jane. Il ne reste que deux minutes et la balle est dans l'autre camp. Il n'y a que 10% de chance que ça fonctionne !' répondit raisonnablement Maura.

C'est alors que l'un des joueurs adversaires laissa échapper la balle, laissant libre champ pour le capitaine de Boston, qui marqua l'essai une minute tente plus tard.

- 'Une bière ! déclara Jane.

- Quoi ? répondit la légiste, surprise.

- Tu me dois une bière Maur' ria Jane.

- Mais comment as-tu...

- Rien n'est jamais joué d'avance Maura, parfois, certaines choses viennent bousculer les statistiques. Il faut laisser la palce aux doutes, aux incertitudes, à la chance, à la foi. Tu serais surprise de ce que ça peut apporter ! coupa jane.

Maura sourit tendrement avant d'ajouter : va pour une bière !'

_Certaines choses viennent bousculer les statistiques se répéta Jane._

Jane sourit. Elle fut soudainement prise de bouffées de chaleurs et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever son manteau. Elle le posa alors sur une chaise qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Mal déposé, celui-ci chancela légèrement avant de tomber. Par pur réflèxe, nos deux amies rattrapèrent le dit objet. Leurs mains se frôlèrent l'espace d'un instant. Elle se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant d'être dérangé par leur sonnerie de téléphone respective.

- 'Isle. Oui, pas de problème.

- Rizzoli. Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Ah non pas ce soir ! Non et non ! Pour une fois que je cuisine ! hurla Angie.

- Le devoir t'appelle 'babe' ? demanda Casey

- Désolée Ma', on doit y aller. Un couple s'est fait assassiné près de West Park avenue' annonca Jane.

Elle embrassa sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie de Maura.

- 'Jane ! Et moi ?' implora Casey.

Jane revint sur ses pas, et deposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'en alla.

- 'Je crois que c'est vous et moi ce soir, Angie !

- Quelle joie Charles !' ironisa-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

West Park avenue se trouvait dans un petit arrondissement hupé et tranquille à l'ouest de Boston. Quartier rythmé par les barbecues entre voisins, les vides grenniers, et les kermesses. Les enfants jouent et rient tranquillement dans les rues, les passants se saluent gaiement et poliement. Les haies bient taillées, les jardins au style minimaliste semblait se faire concurrence. Jane ne put s'empêcher d'en rire interieurement, elle qui avait été élevé dans un 25 mètres carrés avec ses parents et ses deux frères, dans le petit quartier italien de North End, ressentait une certaine aigreur contre eux : 'ah la la ces rupins !' se moqua-t-elle.

D'ordinnaire si calme et rangé, Ravensgraw était désormais cerclé de policiers, de scientifiques et de journalistes avident de scoops. La voiture de Jane, s'arrêta devant une immense maison aux allures de château. Une façade en briques rouges imposante se présentait devant elle, accompagnée de six fênetres aux volets en bois clair. La porte était en chêne vernis et le perron comportait un rocking chair et une petite table. Un magnifique peuplier se dorer alégrement au soleil sur une pelouse fraichement tondue. Un cadre idyllique où Jane ne pu s'empecher de s'y projeter malgré ses moqueries.

- Comment vont tes maux de tête Maur' ? s'inquièta Jane.

- Ma céphalée a presque disparu. Mes nerfs se décontractent et d'après mon poul et ma température corporelle je sens que mes glandes surrénales agissent pour calmer la douleur.

- Et revoilà Maurapedia ! C'est que tu dois aller mieux ! la taquina Jane.

- Très drôle Jane. Quant à toi, je vois que tes mains ont transpiré sur le volant de la voiture, que ton regard s'est perdu plus d'une fois pendant que tu conduisais et que tu n'as pas mis ta chanson préférée dans le lecteur CD. Ca ne va pas ? analysa Maura.

Evasive l'enquêtrice répondit : si si, je pensais à Casey et à sa proposition. Je l'avais presque oublié.

Le visage de Maura devint blême. Tâchant de ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion, elle ajouta : tu devrais d'abord te concentrer sur l'enquete. Si Casey t'aimes, il t'attendra.

- Il est déjà parti... Plus d'une fois ! répliqua Jane. Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je ne peux pas. Tu m'imagines ? Dans une robe blanche, traversant l'allée centrale, un bouquet à la main ? J'imagine que Casey le voudrait de cette façon.

- Ce n'est pas à propos de Casey, Jane. C'est à propos de toi.

- Ouais... souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Dans la chambre, Jane et Maura découvrirent, le corps sans vie de Mme Chester dans le lit conjugal. Le teint livide et les yeux clos lui donner l'impression de dormir encore profondément. Près du lit, sur le parquet, gisait son mari. Entouré d'une immense flaque de sang qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer légérement entre les lattes de bois. Il avait la main tendue en direction sa compagne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a Frost ? interrogea Jane

- Deux homicides. Le mari et sa femme. Pas de témoin, personne n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu, comme d'habitude ! lista-t-il.

- On m'a dit que la télé était allumée. Sans doute que le mari regardait tranquillement la télé quand sa femme s'est fait assassinée à l'étage, qu'il a entendu la lutte, qu'il est montait et que l'agresseur lui a tiré dessus. Dommage colatéral. Il n'était peut être pas prévu au programme. Vol ? Effraction ?

- Non, rien de tout ça justement. Aucune trace d'effraction et apparement il ne manque rien. Je vais demander à ce qu'on ramène l'ordinateur et les affaires personnelles des Chester. Le mari était avocat.

- Hum. Pas d'effraction ? Les victimes connaissait peut être l'assassin. Un prisonnier libéré il y a peu. Maur', tu peux nous dire ce qui a causé la mort ?

- Pas tant que je ne serai pas au labo décréta-t-elle.

- Allez Maur', si tu préfères : une hypothèse scientifique ? Pour me faire plaisir...

- Hématome large sur le cou de la victime dûe à la compression des artères carotides. Et un minuscule point d'entrée au niveau de son épaule gauche. J'ai trouvé la même sur le mari. Peut être un vaccin. J'en saurai plus après examination.

- Ok elle s'est fait étranglée ! dit la brune à son coéquipier.

- Mais Jane je n'ai pas... n'eut pas le temps de finir la chataigne.

- Oh si ! rigola Jane.

_Pendant ce temps là chez les Rizzoli. _

- Hum ch'est délichieux Angchie ! dit Casey la bouche pleine.

Angie le regardait, dégoutée par la sauce qui coulait le long de sa bouche. Voyant le voyage déconfit d'Angie il bredouilla : excusez-moi, sur le terrain, on ne mange pas aussi bien.

Angie lâcha ses couverts et regarda fixement l'officier, avant d'ajouter : Pourquoi est-ce qu'a chaque fois que vous êtes là et que je rends visite à ma fille, je la retrouve à moitié nue ? Effectivement, je peux voir que le terrain ça creuse !

Casey manqua alors de s'étouffer. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle il essaya de répondre, mais trop tard..

- Non pas que votre besoin d'assouvir votre désir me dérange, quoi que c'est un peu dégoutant si on y pense. Non ce que je veux vous demander c'est si vous pensez être quelqu'un de bien pour Jane ? Plus d'une fois vous l'avez seule et quand vous avez eu votre accident, vous pensiez qu'elle ne vous aimeriez plus. Avez-vous si peu confiance en elle ?

- J'ai confiance en elle, c'est pour ça que j'ai...

A ce moment précis, Angie se leva brusquement de sa chaise et implora : par pitié, ne finissait pas cette phrase..

- Que j'ai demandé... tenta de continuer Casey.

- Oh mon dieu.. Pour une bonne soirée s'en est une ! Vous l'avez demander en mariage. Casey Rizzoli, Jane Jones, Jane Charles ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ? Et après ce sera quoi ? Des minis Casey qui courront dans la maison en se battant pour savoir qui fait le flic et qui fait le militaire ?

Elle s'appuya contre la table quelques instants puis pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se sentit mal et faiblit une seconde avant de se reprendre : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

Tristement, il répondit : et bien.. Rien.

Et le silence s'installa.


	4. Pile ou face ?

Maura avait travaillé d'arrache pied sur l'autopsie des deux victimes. La première victime, la femme, avait été étranglée avec un objet lourd qui lui avait écrasé la trachée, mais il n'avait pas était retrouvé sur le lieu du crime. Son mari s'était fait tiré dessus avec un silencieux de calibre 38. La scientifique avait fait une découverte importante : les deux victimes avait reçu des psycothropes, deux-trois jours plus tôt. Mais le pire de la découverte restait à venir.

- 'Jane, regarde ça ! dit Maura stupéfaite

- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? répondit Jane, curieuse.

- Il y a une petite cicatrice sur le mollet de nos deux victimes dûe à une fine et précise incision. Au vue de la cicatrisation, elle a eut lieu post-mortem. Je vais jeter un oeil à l'intérieur'.

Jane regardait Maura. Elle aimait la voir concentrée, elle aimait la voir faire car elle savait que son amie adorer ça et se sentait bien. Elle savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas jugée par les morts, qu'elle leur faisait dire ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus. Quand Maura eut fini d'entailler délicatement la chair des victimes, nos deux amies restèrent muettes. La légiste tenait à présent dans sa main, une petite pièce de monnaie en argent.

- 'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'insurgea Jane, horrifiée.

- Je dois t'avouer que pour une fois je ne comprends pas.

- C'est sans doute sa signature. En tout cas, si il a eut le temps de faire ça après la mort des deux victimes c'est qu'il était sûr de lui et qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. C'était très bien orchestré. Il ne reste plus qu'a découvrir qui leur en voulait autant et pourquoi.

- N'oublie pas qu'ils ont été drogué tous les deux, il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que cette affaire est de plus en plus bizarre ! Je préviens Korsak et Frost annonça Jane qui filait vers la sortie de la morgue. Rentre chez toi Maur', va te reposer. Il est tard et tu as l'air extenuée.. Je te tiens au courant si on a des nouvelles.'

Une fois arrivée au premier étage, elle expliqua la situation à ces deux partenaires, puis elle demanda à Frost : 'Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien sur l'ordinateur personnel du mari, ni sur son téléphone portable. Aucun mail, aucun appel, aucun message supect. Je n'avance pas. J'ai contacté d'autres gars du labo et on a retrouvé aucune trace d'ADN dans la chambre des Chester. Le type a pris ses précautions !expliqua-t-il.

- Quant à moi, rien de particulier dans ses dossiers. J'ai vérifié, tous les procès qu'il a perdu, ses cas sont encore en prison. A moins que le meurtrier ait eu de l'aide à l'extérieur.

- Ok Korsak, vérifie ceux qui en avait vraiment après lui, commanda Jane.

- Ok je m'y colle !'

La sonnerie du portable de Jane retentie. Elle lu : '(1) nouveau message'. Elle continua sa lecture : S.O.S TA MERE SAIT ! Je t'aime. Casey.

- 'QUOI ?' cria Jane en plein milieu du bureau.

Tous les officiers arrêterent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire et dévisageaient à présent Jane. On entendit quelques rires étouffés, et des raclements de gorge.

- 'Oh oh. Ca va Jane ? demanda Frost inquiet.

- On va avoir un troisième homicide sur les bras ! Je vais le tuer.

- Hein ?' s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

Jane sortit en trombe du bâtiment. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux puis prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène en se redressant. C'était une belle soirée d'été, comme on les apprécie, l'air était doux et le ciel était drapé d'étoiles. Jane adorait les regarder, elle aimait cette impression de grandeur et d'immensité. Parfois, quand les lumières de la ville brouillaient le ciel clair et que la vie devenait trop étouffante, elle quittait le centre pour la campagne et comtemplait le ciel. Elle arriva devant chez elle. Mais plus elle montait les escaliers, plus son sang tambourinait contre sa tempe, ses poings se serraient et ses jambes peinaient à franchir les dernières marches. Elle entendit la voix de Casey, puis celle d'Angie et elle n'avait pas la force de discuter avec eux. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais y renonça.

- 'Hum excuse-moi, je te réveille ?' demanda la brune, gênée.

Devant elle se tenait Maura dans son petit pyjama de soie violet, quelque peu endormie. Et quand cette dernière vit le visage de Jane, elle comprit. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas bien. A force, elle la connaissait par coeur.

-'Non vas-y entre' dit elle d'une voix douce.

Jane avança jusqu'au lit de son amie et s'y jeta comme une masse avec un râle de desespoir.

- 'Tu veux en parler ? demanda Maura d'un ton cajoleux.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis bien ici. J'avais envie de m'enfuire tu sais, j'avais envie de courir loin d'ici, et à la place, je suis venue chez toi. C'est drôle non ? Peu importe à quel point je voudrai m'en aller, j'aurai toujours un point d'attache. Toi. Tu es la seule personne qui arrive à me vider la tête quand tout devient compliqué. Maura, tu es exeptionnelle et ne pense jamais le contraire d'accord ? Tu es un génie, tu connais toutes ces choses. Et.. et je ne sais pas si je pourrai mourir pour toi, mais s'en est vraiment pas loin.' confessa Jane.

Maura l'écoutait parler avec une grande attention. Elle connaissait Jane, mais celle-ci l'étonnait toujours. Elle savait que Jane était rustre, parfois autoritaire, casanière, franche et pas toujours distinguée et féminine. Mais par dessus tout, elle avait réussi à voir au travers, à découvrir une Jane sensible derrière son assurance, fragile et tendre derrière son côté flic, dévouée à aider autruis coûte que coûte, intelligente sachant manier les mots et même les jeux d'échecs. Jane la faisait rire et la rassurer et c'est ce qu'il lui manquait dans sa vie. Entre un père gangster, une mère qui l'avait abandonné et une mère adoptive trop peu présente, elle avait trouvé une certaine stabilité aux côtés de la brune.

Maura, d'habitude si bavarde, ne trouvait plus rien à dire.

- 'Jane, écoute, je...

- Je sais, je sais, tu vas me dire que je suis puérile, et que je dois dire à Casey que je suis pas prête à me marier avec lui. Que je me vois pas dans une robe de princesse qu'on aura payé la peau des fesses. Regarde j'aimerai bien me marier comme ça moi !'

Elle montra son pull, un pull banal, avec un petit trou sur le côté et son jean délavé, usé par la vie et le travail. Usée comme elle. Elle reprit : 'J'veux pas d'un énorme gâteau, moi, avec nos deux petites statuettes sur le dessus, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des invités que je connais à peine et qui critique la cérémonie dans mon dos toute la soirée, c'est ce que je fais d'habitude, c'est mon rôle ! Rah non j'en veux pas grogna-t-elle. Mais je l'aime. Et je me sens injuste de lui faire ça.'

- 'Bière ? proposa Jane, même si elle connaissait la réponse.

- Bière.' répondit Jane.

Maura ouvrit le frigo, et en sortit une bouteille de bière fraîche. Il n'y en avait que 3 bouteilles, bien alignées. Si Maura les avait acheté c'était seulement pour Jane. Jane. En canette. Tout ce que Maura détestait car elle pouvait sentir le goût de l'aluminium sur ses lèvres. La chataîgne ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête ces derniers temps. Elle avait mal, pourtant elle en avait l'habitude avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie, mais là c'était différent. Elle crispa ses mains autour de la boîte metallique. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Ce n'était ni scientifique, ni chimique, ni de la fatigue, juste de la peine que Maura ne voulait pas analyser, ne voulait pas remuer à l'intérieur d'elle car elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. La vérité, et elle le savait parfaitement, était franche et sans pitié et on ne pouvait rien faire pour la changer, seulement la cacher. Jane aimait Casey et quoi qu'elle dise la légiste savait qu'elle l'épouserai tôt ou tard. Sa meilleure amie allait être emmenée, loin. La condensation, commença à lui perler sur les mains et elle quitta ses pensées.

- 'Tiens Jane je t'ai...'

Jane s'était endormie. Elle était comme apaisée. Maura vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la regarda.

'Pshiiit'. C'est le bruit que fut la canette quand Maura tira sur l'anneau d'ouverture et elle bu.

Soudain le téléphone de Jane sonna. Elle sursauta.

- 'Qu'est ce que.. Allo ?

- Bonsoir Jane. Tu veux jouer à un jeu : pile ou face ?'


End file.
